


A Birthday Surprise

by kitkinks



Series: The New Stilinskis [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Impregnation, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, One being the son of Stiles/Sheriff, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy Kink, Sibling Incest, also featuring 3 very underage sons, inbreeding all over the place, just so much incest, so here come the tags, the other two being twin sons of Stiles/Scott, who are all OMCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkinks/pseuds/kitkinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RJ and Ollie are turning 10, so they finally get to play with their daddies like Dustin does.  Also, Stiles gives in to a dangerous vice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part three, and boy is it sO MUCH. LIKE SERIOUSLY ITS WAY MORE FUCKED UP THAN THE FIRST ONE. We got mpreg and underage sons and incest everywhere so if you're not into those things run along because here's the deal:
> 
> Dustin is the son of Sheriff Stilinski and Stiles  
> RJ and Ollie are twin sons of Scott and Stiles  
> all six are gonna end up fucking a lot in a bed, and someone may end up pregnant. I havent decided who yet, so we're gonna take a vote at the bottom notes.
> 
> If you want a big family orgy with kids getting taught by their dads all about sex through a hands-on approach, welcome.

“Are you sure it’s okay?”  Scott was nervous about their plans for the following day, but Stiles just kissed his husband gently on the lips and smiled.

“It’ll be fine.  Anyways, they’re too excited now, we can’t just suddenly not do it—especially since we did it for Dustin on his 10th birthday, and nothing bad happened.

“Stiles didn’t show signs of being fertile until he was nearly twenty,” John reminded his more nervous lover, “And they’re all Stiles’ sons.  If any of them has the gene, they probably won’t show for another few years, and we can get them on the pill when they’re thirteen anyways, if you’re worried about getting one of them pregnant.”

Scott blushed.  “It might be okay someday, but for right now they’re so young.  We should just be careful, is all.”

“We are.”  Stiles assured.  “Now go to sleep.  You remember how busy Dustin’s birthday was, and now we have  _two_  little boys to please.”

* * *

Their day started the same as any other.  Scott got up early to make breakfast while Stiles and John spent some alone time together.  But when Scott went up to the twins’ room to wake them up for breakfast, he was treated to the sight of his young sons completely naked and 69ing each other.

“Boys.”  Scott laughed, “I know you’re old enough now, but Daddy, Papa, and I have a surprise for you after breakfast.  Don’t play around too much.”

Dustin popped up behind him, also fully nude.  The Stilinski household made the rule that if you’re over ten, you can spend as long as you want naked—a rule Scott, Stiles, and John often exploited themselves.  Even now, Scott was naked as he stood amongst his children.

“I get to play during the surprise too, right Dad?”  Dustin asked, grinning up at Scott. Scott ruffled Dustin’s hair and nodded.  “You’re a big boy already, so you get to help us show RJ and Ollie what it’s like.”

Dustin beamed, and ran off down the hall to eat.

“Don’t take too long, I don’t want your food getting cold.”  Scott warned, but he still looked happy, “And Happy birthday, boys.”

* * *

 Once RJ and Ollie finished playing with each other and finished their breakfasts, they ran back upstairs to their fathers’ room.  Scott, Stiles, and John had decided to remove the door to their bedroom once the twins had turned 8 and Dustin was 9, believing that exposure to sex early was useful and natural for a family like theirs, but they were told they could only watch from the doorway until they were 10, when they’d be old enough to join in when their parents played if they wanted to.

Dustin had never been so happy to be a year older than his brothers.

But now RJ and Ollie were 10 years old, which meant they could join in.  When they reached the entrance to their parents’ bedroom they stopped out of habit.  Inside, the “festivities” were well under way. Scott lay on one side of the bed with Dustin in his lap, playfully kissing the boy who was solidly filled with his cock.  That was one of Dustin’s favorite things, to be filled and kissed and loved, not even necessarily fucked (although he totally loved that too).

Next to Scott was John with Stiles on his lap, Stiles facing away from his father towards the doorway as he slowly rode the cock that made him and helped make his oldest son.

“Hey, kids.”  Stiles greeted, breathless, “You don’t have to wait outside anymore.  Come in.”

That was all the invitation they needed, and with excited laughter the twins ran into the room and clambered onto the bed.  “Did you prepare yourself like Papa said?”  asked Stiles, and both boys nodded.  They turned so their asses faced their Daddy Stiles, showing off the base of the plugs they’d used to stretch themselves open in anticipation for getting the real thing from their fathers.  Stiles gently tugged on each one, testing how tightly they fit inside his virgin sons.  “Good boys.  Take them out now.”

RJ and Ollie obeyed, their giggles turning to high moans as they pulled the plugs from their asses.

“Okay, honey.”  Scott spoke to Dustin, gently pulling the boy off of his cock.  “It’s your brothers’ turn now.”

Dustin pouted, but shifted to the far end of the bed, giving RJ and Ollie room.  “One of you gets Dad’s cock, the other gets Daddy’s.”  Scott explained.  The twins glanced at each other, then RJ went for Stiles and Ollie moved onto Scott’s lap with rehearsed precision, like they’d discussed it before this moment.  With the stretch from the plugs they’d worn, it was easy for Ollie to take his father’s cock in his hand and sit down on it, his own little cock harder than it had ever been as he finally got to play with his Dad.   Scott smiled and began to kiss his son deeply, rocking gently and slowly, not wanting to overload his now non-virgin son.

RJ was just as eager as he sat down on Stiles’ cock, wrapping his arms around his Daddy and burying his face in his chest.  Stiles was still riding John’s cock gently, the motion now pushing him in and out of one of his younger sons.  He kissed RJ fully, opening the boy’s mouth to his tongue and fully enveloping him in the world of sex he had seen but been forbidden to enter until this point.

That’s when Dustin finally spoke up.  “Hey!”  He whined, “Where do I go?”

Stiles responded by gently turning RJ around on his cock so that the boy was on his hands and knees on the mattress.  “You can use RJ’s mouth, honey.”  RJ lit up and nodded, opening wide, and Dustin grinned, shuffling over to his brother and pushing his cock between his lips.

“You’re really good at this RJ!”  Dustin laughed, bucking like a jackrabbit into RJ’s mouth, which RJ took with ease.  Secretly, RJ and Ollie had been practicing with each other’s mouths on each other, even though Dad Scott and Papa John had said not to until they were older.

They fucked all day, the entire family of six, in every imaginable combination.  Dustin got a chance to get fucked by Papa John while Dad Scott and Daddy Stiles helped RJ and Ollie fuck each other.  Stiles spent nearly an hour getting penetrated by Scott and John at the same time, while next to them Dustin bounced happily on both of his twin younger brothers’ smaller cocks as they kissed each other hungrily over their older brother’s shoulder.  They took a break for lunch but spent more time kissing than eating, each father hungrily wrestling tongues with the son on their lap.  John fucked Stiles’ throat to teach their sons about deep-throating, and after Ollie and Dustin both face-fucked RJ, Scott slid his considerably larger cock into the younger boy’s mouth and watched as he filled his throat, confirming that their little boy in fact did  _not_  have a gag reflex.

And they came.   _God_ , did they cum.  Stiles and Scott shot jizz over both twin’s faces until they were laughing from how much it dripped from their chins, and Dustin rutted into any hole he could find, leaving small loads in each of his fathers’ asses as well as both of his brothers.  Scott hungrily swallowed down the sweet liquid that shot from RJ’s cock—his first ejaculation ever—and Stiles did the same with Ollie but turned over his shoulder to kiss it into John’s mouth while riding his cock again.

They finally wrapped up shortly after dinner by fucking in a line, John at one end with his cock inside Stiles, fucking him into Scott who was buried inside Dustin and forcing his son’s cock deeper into Ollie’s asshole, while Ollie fucked his twin who was sprawled on the mattress.  By the end they were all sticky, sore, and sated, and Ollie and RJ had fallen asleep even with cocks in their holes, so Scott climbed out of the mess of limbs and carried them both back to their bedrooms, tucking them in.  Shortly after, Dustin went off to bed too, and the three fathers exhaled a sigh of relief together.

“You were right.”  Scott said, “Everything will be fine.”

“Yeah, it will.”  Stiles replied.

* * *

It was past midnight when Dustin heard his door open, but he knew what was coming.  He hadn’t bothered to put on pajamas—he hadn’t worn clothes at home since his 10th birthday—and he’d used his own plug to keep himself open for what he knew would come when the rest of his family was asleep.

“Hi Daddy.”  Dustin said with a grin, wiggling out from under the sheets.  Stiles didn’t say anything.   He never did when he snuck into Dustin’s room.  He just pushed his oldest son down, sunk his cock into the boy’s ass, and kissed him like the world was going to end as he pounded away.  Stiles had seen himself in Dustin, the young version of himself so in love with his father but not knowing how to pursue it.  It took ten years of longing for Stiles before he got to have sex with John.  He wouldn’t make Dustin go through the same thing.  They kissed so deeply Dustin felt breathless through the small moans that Stiles swallowed up like shots, and they seemed to have the same inebriating effect on him.   As Dustin curled into Stiles, his Daddy’s thrusts grew erratic, and Dustin knew he would soon be filled with his Daddy’s cum, just like his Daddy wanted.

They came in unison.

“You’ll love it, just like I did.”  Stiles mumbled against his eldest son’s lips.  “The moment your body is ready, I’m gonna pump you full so you can carry a baby just like I did.  I know you can.  You’re so much like me, baby.”

Dustin came hard, in spite of how many loads he’d shot earlier in the day.  Normally his Daddy would lick it up, push the plug back into Dustin’s ass, and leave—but today he did something different.  He scooped Dustin’s thin load off of his stomach and pushed the white fluid into his ass, fingering himself full of his son’s cum with his cock still pushed deep inside his little boy.  “God, I need to feel it again.”  Stiles moaned.

Tonight his Daddy left his cock inside of him, and put the plug in his own ass, then curled up next to him in bed and fell asleep, their bodies still locked together like perfect puzzle pieces.

 

**Author's Note:**

> SO HERE'S THE PART WHERE I NEED YOUR HELP. I haven't decided what I want the next step in this series to be, and I don't really know what people want. The way I see it, here are the following options to choose from:
> 
> 1) Dustin ends up impregnated by Stiles.  
> 2) Stiles ends up impregnating himself from fingering Dustin's cum into his ass.  
> 3) Both Stiles and Dustin have been knocked up by each other.  
> 4) Neither Stiles nor Dustin ends up pregnant.  
> 5) PICK A PAIR OR A FEW PAIRS AND LETS MAKE BABIES. Think Ollie should be having Scott's baby? Cool! Think RJ should be pregant with Dustin's Kid? Great! Think Scott should be pregnant with RJ's baby? That works too! The only character who isn't fair game to be pregnant or impregnate is the Sheriff, since it's been established in the fic canon that he's too old. But any combo of RJ/Dustin/Ollie/Stiles is up for potential new Stilinskis - meaning their can be up to four pregnancies if we really wanna go wild, or as little as none if im going way to far with this inbreeding thing.
> 
> But inbreeding isn't a common fic theme and somebody's got to do it, so why not me?
> 
> Votes go in the comments, please.


End file.
